


My Warrior Academia

by WanhaoI3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/F, Female Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Not Beta Read, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Thirteen (My Hero Academia), Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Strong Midoriya Izuku, Titan Shifter Izumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanhaoI3/pseuds/WanhaoI3
Summary: Izumi Midoriya is quirkless, she has known this for a decade. Deemed useless by her peers, she lives life the best she can after her father left and her mother died. Izumi’s life turns around when All Might makes her his successor, but then the entrance exam comes winding down, she still has zero points, and the nice girl from before is stuck in front of the zero-pointer. Izumi, being her normal self-sacrificing self, runs to help but is struck by the rubble the gigantic robot created before she can reach the stuck brunette.Then, there was a flash of light.---No Attack on Titan knowledge required.
Relationships: Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Thirteen, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 90
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to My Warrior Academia. I had this idea stuck in my head for a while and finally decided to write it down. No knowledge of Attack on Titan is needed for this story but there will be some spoilers for how the world works. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit- 1/23/21

All Might had been anxious since the exam had started because even he could see that his successor was struggling.  _ ‘Maybe I should have handed down One For All a little earlier so that it could fully integrate with her body.’ _ The exam was almost done and he had not seen young Midoriya receive a single point. All she had done was run around frantically, always getting close to doing something, only for another examinee to take the kill.

Then, things started to look up a little to All Might. The zero-pointer had been released and as always, most of the test takers ran away. All except Izumi and, he looked down to check the records, Ochaco Uraraka, who was currently stuck under some rubble. Toshinori knew that this was the moment for his young protege, the time to shine as he would say. If Izumi could save Uraraka, then she should get enough rescue points to pass. 

Yagi Toshinori mentally cheered as he saw Midoriya run towards Uraraka.  _ ‘Not exactly as I had hoped, but it will wor-! WHAT?! NO!’ _

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Izumi’s day had been pretty horrible so far. Yeah, there was the amazing part where All Might, the number one hero and her personal hero, had given her his quirk, One For All, but that was undercut by the fact that she had to eat a piece of his hair. Luckily, he had also given her an energy bar while at the beach so she could get rid of the taste. Unluckily, that would probably be the only thing she ate today.

Izumi then had to run all the way to the school since she could not afford the train or bus fare.  _ ‘But it was a good workout.’ _ she thought. After getting to the school, she had tripped almost immediately.  _ ‘But that nice girl did save me from falling so that was nice.’ _ Once actually in UA, she had seen Kaachan sitting, waiting for the test, so she made sure that she stayed far away from him.  _ ‘I don’t think he would like seeing me here after not seeing me for two years. It was bad enough he caught a glimpse of me during the sludge villain incident.’ _ Then, a blue-haired boy had scolded her, twice! She was so stuck in thought because of him that she missed the start of the exam.

The exam was going poorly as well. The first robot she saw had caused her to freeze in terror until a laser had destroyed it, causing her to look at that weird blond kid. Everywhere she went after that had people just standing around already broken robots or the last of the enemies being taken care of before she could act. 

Izumi was starting to lose hope when a giant plume of dust was kicked up. From the dust came a truly terrifying sight.  _ ‘That robot is at least fifty meters tall! Isn’t that a bit much?!’ _ She was frozen in fear for the second time that day as the zero-pointer punched the street in front of the examinees creating a large gust of wind and dust. It was at this point that everyone else decided to run. Izumi was still too afraid to move.

“LESS THAN TWO MINUTES LEFT!” Present Mic yelled out for all to hear.

That declaration spurred Izumi’s brain and she remembered that she still had zero points.  _ ‘I’m gonna fail All Might if I don’t do anything!’ _ She started to crawl away to hopefully find enemies while evading the giant robot. That’s when she heard the cry for help that would change her life forever.

“Ow!”

Izumi looked back and saw that the nice girl that had saved her earlier was trapped under a lot of rubble. Without even thinking about it, Izumi’s legs started to run towards the enemy. She could feel the absolute power that she assumed was One For All pool into her legs as she got ready to jump. What she didn’t do, was see the small amount of rubble coming towards her from the robot’s rampage. The debris flew through the air and hit Izumi’s torso, right where her stomach is. 

Izumi, however, barely felt the hit but was pushed back by the force. She knew that the robot still needed to be dealt with so she took a step forward while trying to recreate what she was just doing. She stumbled and fell to her knees when she put her weight onto only one leg. Her body suddenly felt very weak. Izumi had no idea what was happening until she looked down to where she had been hit.

There, right in the center of her stomach, was a piece of rebar. A pool of blood had already formed under her and she realized that she couldn’t feel anything because she was in shock. Izumi looked up to see that the zero-pointer was still rolling forward and that the trapped brunette was staring at her in shock. Izumi could see tears form in the nice girl’s eyes as her own vision started to darken.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Ochaco didn’t know what to do. She knew this was a test so she had assumed that the zero-pointer would not actually kill her. She still tried to get up though because the rubble had trapped her in a very uncomfortable position. Ochaco attempted to reach the debris, but that just caused her to cry out in pain as something shifted to press more into her leg.

Even over the droning of the massive robot, she could hear the footsteps racing towards her. Looking up, Ochaco saw a black-and-green-haired girl running to help her.  _ ‘Hey, that’s the girl that I helped earlier. Wait, is she getting ready to jump? Is she gonna try and fight th-?!’ _

All thoughts stopped as Ochaco watched the girl get run through by a piece of rebar. The girl barely seemed to understand her predicament until she fell and looked herself over. Ochaco was frozen as the girl looked up at her with a completely blank look. The enemy drew closer as the girl dropped, and Ochaco could only assume that she had just watched someone die. Feeling nauseous was normal for the zero-gravity girl, but not like this.

Then, there was a flash of light.

The debris over Ochaco was thrown away as she flew into a nearby alleyway from the explosive force that came out of nowhere. Then came the scream.

“RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” Ochaco looked back to the street she was just flung from to see a gigantic figure screaming. It had no clothes and no skin, showing the muscle and tendons that should not be seen, and it was  _ most definitely  _ a female. She was a little under a quarter of the zero-pointer’s height, had glowing green eyes, and short black-and-green-hair.  _ ‘Wait a minute. Isn’t that kind of how that girl looked?’ _

The gigantic woman ended her scream and looked towards the robot. Ochaco watched in fascination as the skinless woman’s arms began to turn into some form of crystalline structure starting from its fingers to just before the elbow joint. Letting out a puff of steam from its mouth, the woman ran at the robot. Once close enough, the woman brought her right arm back. Ochaco was surprised again to see the crystalline arm start to glow green and shoot off sparks.

“RRRAAAHHH!” the woman screamed as its fist flew up into the robot’s groin area. Ochaco had to cover her ears from the boom that the punch produced but made sure to keep her eyes open. The robot’s metal shell stood no chance against the hit as the entire exoskeleton crumbled and the zero-pointer rose into the air about ten meters before crashing down onto its back, destroying another section of the faux city. The brunette girl sat in a daze as the giant woman tilted its head back to look at the heavens and let loose another set of screams.

“TIMES UP!” Ochaco barely registered Present Mic’s announcement, she needed to make sure her theory was right. Otherwise, she really  _ would  _ throw-up.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The teachers were in a panic. As far as they could see, they just lost a student for the first time in their practical exam. 

“We can’t find a record of any examinee with a transformation-quirk like that!” Ectoplasm had created his max number of clones and was now scourging through the potential student’s records. Of course, they had the green-haired girl’s record already out seeing as Toshinori had it right in front of him. 

“All Might,” the blond skeleton of a man turned to Nezu, principal of UA and probably the smartest being alive, “I need you to go to Ground Beta and make sure that woman doesn’t harm any students. Ectoplasm, Cementoss, Eraserhead, I need you three down there to help Recovery Girl find Midoriya.” 

With their orders given, the four heroes raced out to the training ground. All Might, knowing that Ectoplasm is the best choice for crowd control and search and rescue, grabbed the smiling man and leaped to the training ground. The area was far calmer than the blond hero had expected. Students were all just standing around looking at the giant,  _ naked _ , woman. As the two were coming in closer, both saw that Ochaco Uraraka was limping towards the woman.

The two landed and got to work. Ectoplasm created thirty-five clones to keep the students back while All Might ran to the brunette student. Uraraka appeared to now be talking to the woman while the giant had its head tilted down to watch the girl. All Might came closer to the pair and noticed some things that the teachers had not in their panic. The giant had green eyes and hair, just like Midoriya, and was making no apparent moves to harm anyone. Uraraka finally looked away from the woman and noticed the seven-foot-tall hero walking towards her.

“A-a-all Might?!” she yelped in shock. The fact that All Might had anything to do with UA, besides being an alumnus, was not known to anyone but the other faculty and they had wanted to keep it that way until the classes’ first heroic lesson but plans change.

The woman did not seem to like Uraraka’s tone as she stepped in between the girl and All Might. All Might was instantly on guard and in a fighting position, but he knew that things needed to be taken slowly with how many children were nearby. It was good that he hesitated because he was able to get a better look at the situation.

The giant’s foot was set right in front of Uraraka in such a way that All Might could not see her, as if the woman was protecting the girl from All Might. The hero looked up to see that the woman’s arms were still in the crystalline form from the elbow down with its fists clenched. Moving even further up, All Might made another realization. He had already noticed the green eyes and hair, but from this close-up, he could see that the giant’s facial structure was a near-perfect match to Izumi. The giant’s body had no resemblance to Midoriya, Izumi had always been short and skinny even with the ‘All American Dream Plan,’ but the head was a match in All Might’s eyes. 

All Might racked his brain for anything in the past ten months that would point to Midoriya having a quirk.  _ ‘She said that she was quirkless, but is it possible that she lied to me? No! Izumi is a heroic person, she wouldn’t lie about something like this.’ _ All Might took a quick look at his surroundings to make sure that the students didn’t somehow get closer. He saw that Eraserhead and Cementoss had arrived and were searching the area with Recovery Girl while Ectoplasm had most of his clones on crowd control and the others searching. That’s when he saw the bloody pool.  _ ‘Young Midoriya was bleeding out. There’s no way she would be able to move. She was near death for heaven’s sak-! Oh my God!’ _ All Might’s head swiveled between the large amount of blood and the very Midoriya like head until he came to a terrible realization.  _ ‘She went through a forced quirk manifestation.’ _

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_ ‘Protect.’ _

Like a chant, this was all that was going through her mind. 

_ ‘Protect.’ _

She did not know why, or from what, but she knew she had to protect the girl hidden behind her leg.

_ ‘Protect.’ _

She could see that there were many people in front of her, but she did not know why. The girl seemed to be afraid once that larger man appeared. He must be who she has to protect the girl from.

_ ‘Protect.’ _

With purpose in mind, she acted. She pulled back her left leg, the one not keeping the girl safe, and aimed a kick for the large man. The man had turned to the other people, perhaps to rally them against her and the girl, so he did not see her kick coming. The strike had just about landed when the man turned back and, moving faster than her brain could track, somehow  _ caught _ her foot and held it back. 

“It’s young Midoriya!” The man yelled back to the others. “She’s lost control! Eraserhead!”

The other that looked mostly all black said something to the weird looking people next to him and then turned to her. His eyes turned red, and that’s the last thing she remembered.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

All Might knew they messed up as soon as Aizawa used his quirk and Midoriya’s eyes changed. There was clear intelligence in Midoriya’s eyes before, but now, they just looked dead, lifeless. The foot in his clutches lost some force behind it and then she dived towards him with her mouth wide open, as if she was trying to eat him. He leaped back to the rest of the heroes. Luckily they had gotten the rest of the students to leave as soon as the kick was thrown, but Uraraka was still behind Izumi.

“Eraser! Stop your quirk!” All Might yelled to the underground hero.

“I did. I killed whatever control she had. We need to be careful, she no longer has any control and we can’t seriously hurt a child.” Izumi made another dive at All Might and the heroes scattered. “All Might, it looks like she's still after you! Try and knock her unconscious!”

The blond gave a nod and readied a punch. If the force of Izumi’s kick was anything to go by, then she was very strong, but not strong enough for All Might to go all out. He planned on sending an air blast to her chest to gauge her reaction. From this distance and how sturdy gigantification quirks make people, All Might knew that he would have to throw a solid punch just to get a reaction from Midoriya. 

He threw a 90% power punch and the air flew like it was shot from the most powerful air cannon ever. All Might watched in what felt like slow motion as the air hit Midoriya in the left upper torso. All Might continued watching as the air started to tear the area apart. Muscles, tendons, and ligaments were disintegrated near instantly. The bones in her rib cage and the left arm broke in multiple places and started to fall off. By the time the carnage stopped, Midoriya’s left torso area and arm were completely  _ gone _ . 

The heroes were horrified, they had just killed a student. Uraraka’s scream of terror broke through their shock and All Might raced to pick her up and move her behind the heroes. With Uraraka now safe, the adults watched as Midoriya… did nothing. She did not even look down at her destroyed body but instead took a step towards the heroes, who did not know how to react. Should they stay on guard? Or Should they just wait for the inevitable? Midoriya was now missing multiple vital organs and should be dead already. 

Two steps later and they got their answer. After the third step, the rest of Izumi’s rib cage crumbled under her weight and her legs gave out. The heroes just sat there shocked as an Ectoplasm clone consoled a sobbing Ochaco.

They had just watched a student die, and then they killed that same child again not five minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue in this chapter but it is needed to set up for the next couple of chapters. I hope you all enjoy it.

Izumi woke up to a splitting headache and feeling sore all over. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was laying in a bed,  _ ‘When was the last time I was in a bed?’ _ and the room was completely white with very bright fluorescent lights. She could hear a beeping noise and she could feel that there was at least one needle in her arm. The beeping slowly rose in tempo as Izumi realized that she had no idea where she was or how she got here. She did not even know what day it was, the last thing she remembered was going to meet All Might at the beach the. day. of the... exam. 

_ ‘OH MY GOSH! Did I miss the exam?!’ _ Her thoughts were quickly brought to a halt as the door to the room opened and a very short elderly woman entered. The woman did not seem to notice that Izumi was awake as she walked over to her desk and looked over some papers. Putting the papers down, the woman turned to Izumi who was now sitting up in the bed. The woman jumped in shock when she saw the girl sitting up but quickly got over her shock and walked briskly to the bedside.

“Hello dearie, how are you feeling?” Izumi could see that the woman was still in shock but was putting on a facade to keep Izumi calm. It was only needed for a few seconds as Izumi finally recognized who was talking to her.

“Recovery Girl?!” Izumi loved the youthful heroine. Recovery Girl was well known for being a loyal medic, giving aid to everyone no matter what, and also staying out of the limelight, saying that if too many people were crowding her then she could not do her job. Another thing that clicked in Izumi’s mind was that Recovery Girl had retired from doing hero work and now worked in the UA medical ward. Which meant that  _ she _ was in the UA medical ward.  _ ‘How did I end up here? Did All Might bring me here for some reason? What happened to the exam? That was supposed to be in the morning but it looked like early evening through the window.’ _

Recovery Girl sat there stunned as the girl mumbled a kilometer a minute and did not even appear to know that she was doing it.  _ ‘Hopefully, she doesn’t give away Toshinori or One For All like this. At least there seems to be no mental damage besides some short term memory as it seems she doesn’t remember the exam at all.’ _ Recovery Girl cleared her throat to get the girl’s attention since she still needed to do a medical check-up on the girl.

Izumi stopped her rambling to listen to the hero as she explained the examination that Izumi would need. It was a standard physical for the most part with an added blood exam and MRI. Izumi had many questions but Recovery Girl had assured her that her questions would be answered. 

The exam went off without a hitch. Izumi was still shorter (5’1”) and skinnier (90 lbs) than she would like and from Recovery Girl’s expression, she was not the happiest about it either. The blood test and MRI could have gone better though. Recovery Girl could instantly tell that Izumi was having an issue at the sight of her blood and the loud noise from the MRI caused her to nearly have a panic attack, and due to that, they were not able to complete the MRI. After all was said and done, Recovery Girl gave Izumi a  _ mostly  _ clean bill of health as they waited for the blood results. Izumi sat back down on the bed so that she could hopefully start getting answers.

“Now,” Recovery Girl cut off Izumi before she could start asking questions, “I know you have questions and you do deserve answers, but do know, that we don’t have all of the answers but we are working on getting them. I will stay in the room if you are alright with that but Nezu and Toshinori have volunteered to answer whatever they can.” Izumi gave a nod while silently freaking out that she was about to talk to the principal of UA.

Recovery Girl went to the door and Izumi could hear her announce that they were good to come in. All Might, in his skinny form, came through the door first and Izumi could tell that something bad had happened from the distraught look on his face. He was followed by a bear(?), mouse(?), thing(?) that Izumi had heard many rumors about. The two walked over to a set of chairs set in front of Izumi’s bed, All Might still with a sullen look but Izumi could not tell the emotion on Nezu’s face. It seemed like a combination of curiosity and regret which greatly confused Izumi.

“Hello Ms. Midoriya,” Nezu began, ”I am glad to see that you are awake and doing well.”

“Uhm, thank you?” Izumi’s confusion did not go unnoticed by the two adults in front of her.

“Young Midoriya, what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?” Izumi was starting to feel some dread come up after Yagi’s question. Something must have happened to her. “And before you answer, just know that everyone in this room knows about One For All.”

That caused Izumi to falter. All Might had told her that there were a few people who knew about his quirk but had never elaborated on who they were. Apparently, Nezu and Recovery Girl are some of those people.  _ ‘I should really ask him who else knows so that I know when I can talk freely.’ _ “The last thing I remember was heading to Dagobah so that I could get One For All.”

“So you do not remember anything about your time at UA? The written or practical exam?” Nezu inquired.

“I don’t even remember getting to UA.”

“Then, if it's ok with Recovery Girl, we would like to talk you through the events that transpired earlier today.” The heroine gave an affirming nod to Nezu’s question. “At nine am you and the other examinees took the written test. You were the third student to finish and you then waited for Present Mic to explain the practical test. During his speech, examinee 7111 asked you to stop speaking. You were then transported to ground beta.

“We were not watching the students prepare so we do not know if anything happened during this time. When the test began, you were the last person to enter the site. From there we have recordings of everything that happened with us. We had to edit some parts out but we will explain why when we get there.” Nezu pulled out a tablet from… somewhere and began showing Izumi her time through the test.

When the video reached the part where she ran towards the zero-pointer, the video stopped, asking if we would like to play the next section. Nezu continued his explanation, “At this point, I am sorry to say, you were struck by rubble. Normally, I believe you would have been fine, but,” As the principal went on, Izumi could not help but feel dread pool inside her. From his tone, she knew something bad happened, bad enough for her to be in UA’s medical ward. “There was a piece of rebar intermixed with the rubble. The metal pierced through your stomach and within seconds you had collapsed. From the video and looking at the tracksuit you were wearing, Recovery Girl and I have agreed that you most likely died during the exam.”

Izumi’s mind stopped.  _ ‘I… died?’ _ She launched herself off the bed and into the room’s bathroom where she proceeded to empty her stomach. Recovery Girl went to help her while the two males contemplated where to go from here. The rest is not much better in their opinion. They knew Izumi would have questions, but until the blood test came back, they would not have many answers outside of speculation.

After about ten minutes, Izumi and Recovery Girl came back into the room. The men saw that Izumi was paler than normal and her eyes were a little glazed over. 

“Sorry about that,” Izumi said as she sat back down on the bed. “That was a bad reaction because obviously, I'm not dead. But, uhm, how am I not dead? I also don’t have a wound and it hasn’t even been a day so I am very confused. Did One For All save me?”

“We may not understand One For All completely, Young Midoriya, but I can confidently say that it does not have a regeneration aspect. No, we believe something else happened. We can not say for sure at this time but we believe that you manifested a quirk during the exam.” 

The room was silent for a minute before there was a quietly muttered “What?”

“It is not widely known,” Nezu continued for All Might, “but there are cases of a quirkless person manifesting a quirk later in life due to extreme physical trauma. It is extremely rare with only twenty known cases of this worldwide in the past century. If you would like, the rest of the video shows the nature of your quirk.” Izumi gave a quick nod wanting her questions answered already. “Alright then. This next part will be a view from a nearby building as the camera set for you did not track everything correctly. This is approximately fifteen seconds after the last video ended.”

Nezu turned the screen back to Izumi who could see the zero-pointer rolling toward the pile of rubble that was on top of Uraraka and a person laying down about twenty feet in front of said rubble. Knowing that she was the down person was a little unnerving especially since she was presumed to be dead at that time. This feeling lasted until she watched a bolt of lightning come down from the heavens and strike her downed body. 

The camera was unable to catch what happened immediately after due to the bright flash, but when everything came back into view, Izumi had no idea how to describe what she saw. The rubble and Uraraka were gone but the zero-pointer seemed unaffected and where Izumi’s body used to lay now stood a tall, green-eyed and haired,  _ skinless _ , giant. Izumi had to admit though that compared to the zero-pointer, the woman wasn’t really that big. Then, her jaw dropped as she realized that that giant woman was her.

Her mind was completely blank as she watched her arms turn to crystal, start to glow, then punch the robot so hard that there was a visual shockwave that caused the surrounding buildings to shake. The giant her then looked to the sky and let loose what sounded like a victorious roar. Izumi heard Present Mic call the end of the exam and then the video ended. She turned her eyes to the two adults in front of her in an obvious  _ What the hell just happened? _ expression.

“That, young Midoriya,” Toshinori Yagi began with a solemn expression, “is what we believe to be your quirk. After this, we teachers did not know what happened and feared the worst. A quirk that we had no record of was in a training ground with a great many students and we believed that you had just died, so I and some other staff members were tasked to go down there and figure things out.

“When I arrived, you were not making any hostile movements, but when Uraraka saw me, that changed. You see, sometimes, when children first manifest their quirk, it can go haywire and they lose control. Our best guess is that your want to save young Uraraka was so strong that you perceived everything as a threat to her.”

“How many people did I hurt?” Yagi looked up at Izumi’s question and could see that she was near tears and afraid.

“Luckily, no one was hurt. All of the students had been evacuated by this point and you seemed to target me specifically.” 

Izumi was definitely crying now. She had attacked her hero, the one person who had actually believed in her and gave her a chance to become a hero herself. How could she ever call herself a hero when she attacked the number one. Izumi’s tears stopped briefly when she felt a pair of bony arms encircle her tiny frame and give her a reassuring squeeze. 

“I do not blame you young Midoriya. In fact, if anyone should feel bad, it would be me.” Izumi looked up from the hug to give the skeletal man a questioning look. “When we tried to stop you, I made a miscalculation. I was not careful enough and because of that, I nearly killed you. I, the Symbol of Peace, destroyed most of the woman that you saw. And I can not tell you how relieved all of us were, especially myself, when you sprung from the neck of the burning body completely unharmed.”

“Wh-what? I… I came out of the neck? How?”

“Your quirk appears to be a hybrid of sorts.” Izumi looked back to the principal who had sat through her emotional outburst. “There seems to be a mutation aspect in that you have regeneration, hence why you have no wound on your abdomen. The formation of the giant is a little harder to explain, however. Gigantification quirks are labeled as transformation types, but you did not grow large yourself. Instead, it looks like you created the body around yourself and controlled it like a suit from the nape of its neck. This would classify as an emitter, so we are unsure of how to label it.”

“Alright. So, what now?” Izumi asked as she tried to comprehend everything that has happened today.

“Now?” Nezu asked, looking considerably less chipper while All Might sat back down next to him. “Now, we need to go over some discrepancies that I found in your file.” Izumi did not like the sound of that and it looked like Toshinori had no idea about this line of questions. “First, and probably most importantly miss Midoriya, where do you actually live and why did you lie about it in your file?” All Might’s eyes went wide as he turned to look at Nezu. 

The green-haired girl instantly clammed up and made many incomprehensible noises. Nezu and Recovery Girl looked like they expected this reaction while the blond man looked lost. 

“What is he talking about young Midoriya?”

Izumi did not know what to do, she was hoping to go through her entire high school life without ever having to talk about this. Before she could even try to formulate a somewhat decent lie, Nezu interrupted her thoughts. “And before you answer, I already know the truth to where you live and why you are there, however, I do not understand your reasoning for keeping it secret.”

She was stuck. Izumi knew that Nezu was one of, if not the, smartest being alive. “I’m sorry.”

Nezu’s serious expression softened and he offered Izumi a small smile. “There is no need to be sorry. As heroes, it is our job to help when help is needed and I do believe that the staff at UA can help you with your current situation.”

The teen looked from Nezu and Recovery Girl, who had small smiles that exuded the want to help, and All Might, who’s confused expression was slowly morphing into something more along the lines of fear.

“I… I-I.” She slowed her breathing as she was not able to get the words out while nearly hyperventilating. “I spend my nights underneath train overpasses. I don’t own a lot so I can carry everything and move around. During the day, I just keep moving to try to find food or water. And, I didn’t tell you All Might, because I didn’t want to be a bigger burden than I already was.” Toshinori was about to say something but Izumi put her hand up to stop him. “You had already done so much for me. Me, a quirkless kid that no one else had ever given the time of day for. So, I lied. I implied that I had a stable home life so you wouldn’t worry. I’m sorry All Might.”

“Izumi.” Said girl looked up in surprise. That had been the first time All Might had used her given name in the ten months that they had known each other. “I want you to know that you will never burden me. You are a hero in training and my successor, I would have, and still will try to help you with anything you need.”

Izumi had started crying again by the time he had finished his declaration. After three minutes of constant water-works, Izumi calmed down, got up from her hospital bed, and gave the number one hero a hug which he instantly returned.

The blond hero looked down at his successor and knew that he was going to regret his next words, but he felt that they needed to be said. “Young Midoriya, why have you been living on the streets?”

Izumi stiffened in the heroes’ arms and nearly started crying again, she probably would be if she had not already cried so much today. “M-my mom was in a car accident two years ago on her way back from work. She died instantly.”

“And your father?”

“He left the moment he heard the word ‘quirkless.’” 

The four people sat in silence for a few minutes as everyone absorbed the conversation. Toshinori and Izumi were still in each other's arms when Nezu spoke up again.

“I believe I have a solution to multiple problems that have been presented here. You need a place to live and help to learn two new quirks, both of which are extremely powerful on their own and put together are probably stronger than All Might himself. So, first, let me congratulate you, miss Midoriya, for passing the UA entrance exam in first place with eighty points.” 

_ ‘I passed?! How? The video showed that I hadn’t received a single point.’ _

“I bet you're wondering how this happened?” Izumi nodded towards the rodent. “Well, you got zero villain points, but that was not all there was to the exam. We also gave out hero points for students who made heroic actions during the test. For defeating the zero-pointer in defense of another student, you received sixty hero points. This alone would have earned you seventh place and a spot in the hero course. However, the activation of your quirk removed the rubble from atop miss Uraraka and moved her to safety without harming her, even if it was an accident, which earns you another twenty points.

“That takes care of the first part. The second is a little trickier. Miss Midoriya, as you are now a homeless student of UA, I would like to offer you room and board here at UA. We have spare rooms in the teacher’s dorm and it would take very little effort to house you if you so choose.” 

Izumi was in shocked silence. She was just offered a place to live. She no longer has to sleep in the cold outdoors and hope that she finds something to eat before she starves. A single nod is all she can muster in answer.

“Splendid.” And just like that, Nezu was back to his usual cheerfulness. “The final part is this. You are going to need help controlling your quirks, both used in tandem with one another and separately. I propose to bring mister Aizawa into the secret of One For All so that he may help you better yourself. He may have a simple quirk, but he is a great teacher and is proficient in helping students that he sees potential in.”

Toshinori and Izumi looked at one another hoping that the other would talk first. Yagi, knowing how Izumi is, decided to speak up. “I believe that it is up to young Midoriya to decide on this matter. She is the ninth and current holder. If she believes that this will benefit her, then I will stand behind her decision.”

Izumi thought about what Nezu had said. It's true that she will need help and All Might had already made it clear that his teaching skills were not that good. Plus, she knew about the hero Eraserhead. He was an underground hero who took great pride in his fighting abilities and if Nezu was suggesting this then it must be for the best. “I think that might be a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of force manifested quirks came from "Will to Survive" by LGSyrus which is one of the first stories I read on this site and I absolutely love it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a Kudo and/or comment on the first chapter, I really do like knowing that people like my writing. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit- 1/23/21

The three heroes and one hero-in-training left the medical ward to go to the teacher’s dorms. Izumi needed to make a quick stop at the locker room to grab the small number of possessions she brought with her, which amounted to two backpacks. Nezu and Chiyo Shuzenji, aka Recovery Girl, continued on to the dorm building to give a heads up to the other teachers that Izumi would be living with them for now.

Izumi and Toshinori held an awkward silence as they walked away from the locker room. Toshinori knew that he should talk to his successor to try and ease her mind more and to apologize for hurting her again. But, he did not know how to start the conversation. Fortunately for him, Izumi had a different idea on how to start.

“I’m sorry.”

Toshinori looked down at the short girl and could see that she was near tears again. He thought this would be the case. “I am not angry with you, young Midoriya.”

“B-but, I lied to you from the very beginning. For nearly a year.” Izumi said looking up to her mentor, eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Yes, yes you did,” Toshinori agreed. “But I am not angry about it. I am upset you lied to me, and while I may not personally understand your reasoning, I do understand that it is  _ your _ reasoning. The past cannot be changed, the only thing we can do now is work for a better future.”

Toshinori was surprised to hear that Izumi started to laugh when he finished speaking. He did not know why though, he thought that what he said was quite good and inspiring.

After a couple of seconds of the teenager still laughing, All Might decided that he needed to know. “Young Midoriya, what did I say that was so funny?”

Izumi calmed herself down, although she still had the occasional chuckle. “Nothing.” This answer gained her a confused look from the number-one hero. “It’s just, why couldn’t you have been that eloquent when I was training? How long have you been thinking of that speech?”

He looked down at her, seeing that she still had some sadness in her eyes but it was starting to ebb away. "... Since we left the medical building." He answered in slight embarrassment. Toshinori was happy to see that that helped her sadness go away even more. They continued for another couple of minutes until they reached a nice looking three-story building with a sign that read ‘Teacher’s Building.’ 

The two walked through the front double-doors to see that there were thirteen people sitting around the room, most of them working on either paperwork or a laptop. Izumi was excited to see so many pro heroes, especially ones that she recognized. What she was not excited about was the fact that all of them were now looking at her. 

“Ah, miss Midoriya, I hope you and mister Yagi found your way easily.” Izumi looked to see principal Nezu get up from his seat, at what looked to be a dining table, next to Shuzenji and walked up to the newly entered pair. She gave the animal a nod as he came to stand next to her and turn to face the rest of the room. “Everyone, this is Izumi Midoriya.” Most everyone gave her a nod in greeting except for Present Mic and Midnight who yelled out instead. “Miss Midoriya, this is the staff for UA. From what All Might has said about you, I believe you know everyone here?”

The greenette looked up to the number-one hero in confusion.

“I may not have mentioned it to you but I talked to Nezu about your notebook and the analyses that I saw in it after the sludge villain incident,” Toshinori explained.

“You talked to him about my notebooks?” Izumi was confused now, the way All Might and Nezu talked about her books made it sound like they were not creeped out by them, but that can’t be right, Kachaan and everyone else always called her notes weird and creepy.

“Note _ books _ ?” The teen looked back down to the principal to see that his smile had gotten wider and there was a happy gleam in his eyes. After figuring out what he was asking, Izumi gave a nod in confirmation. “About how many of these notebooks do you have, if I may ask?”

“Uhm, I’m about to finish the thirteenth book,” she answered.

“Ooh, I wonder if I’m in there somewhere?”

Izumi followed the voice back to the main couch in the common room and saw that it had been the hero Thirteen who spoke. “Well, you were one of the first heroes I wrote about so you’re in my first notebook, but I did write an update in my thirteenth book.”

“Aawww, someone has a fan!” And there was Midnight. Izumi couldn’t tell due to her helmet, but she was sure Thirteen was glaring at Midnight.

“Miss Midoriya, do you happen to have these books with you?” Nezu asked.

“Yeah, they’re one of the things I make sure to always take with me wherever I go.” Izumi reached into one of her backpacks and pulled out thirteen clean and pristine notebooks. 

“May I take a look through them?” Another nod was given and she handed over her books to the High Spec user. “I promise to take care of them. In the meantime, Thirteen, may you show Midoriya to her room?”

The heroine got up from her seat and moved to the staircase in the back of the floor. Izumi walked over and followed the Space Hero up the stairs. 

The heroes left in the common room turned back to the principal and All Might.

“She has a good awareness of her surroundings.” Everyone turned to the speaker, who looked more like a caterpillar than a human. “Someone her age shouldn’t have that, especially in a place like a school.”

“Where was she watching?” asked Midnight.

“She scoped all of us out. After she had placed all of us, she continued to look into the corners. From my experience, that’s the best way to scope out alleyways.” Eraserhead replied. “I don’t want to think about what a teenage girl has gone through while being homeless.”

“Mister Aizawa, may we speak with you?” Shouta got out from his sleeping bag and headed towards where Nezu indicated.

All of the teachers went back to their work as Nezu, Toshinori, and Shouta went to the far left corner of the room. Aizawa was already pretty sure where this conversation was going. Izumi Midoriya had already been put into his class and according to her transcript, has a strength enhancement quirk. He expected Nezu to know something about this based on how he’s been reacting to everything, but the fact that All Might was here was odd.

“So, who is she?”

“Getting right to the point mister Aizawa, one of the reasons I hired you.” Nezu pointed out with his chipper smile and tone. “But you are right to ask. Her name is Izumi Midoriya and as of this morning, was quirkless.”

Shouta took a few seconds to comprehend what Nezu had just said. Then his eyes widened in realization.

“Yes, forced quirk manifestation. It would appear miss Midoriya’s injury in the entrance exam jump-started something within her, causing her to do what we saw earlier tod-”

“Wait,” Shouta interrupted, “her file says that she has a quirk though. Those files were printed out a week ago. So how is she legally quirked but actually not?”

“Well, simply put Eraser, a strength enhancement was what we expected her to use today.” Toshinori supplied.

Shouta Aizawa was well known for not showing many emotions in any situation, so when he looked between the two heroes in front of him with one eyebrow raised, they knew he was truly confused.

“We expected her to have a strength quirk because she was given one this morning.” All Might’s words did nothing to help the underground hero. “My quirk has the ability to be passed on to whomever I choose. Ten months ago, I chose young Midoriya to be my successor and to inherit my quirk, One For All. I gave her the power this morning before the exam hoping that she would be able to use it today. What we got, was not what we were expecting.”

“So she went into an exam that is known worldwide for its difficulty with no knowledge of her power, a power that she got this morning?” Aizawa asked with a slightly angry tone.

“Unfortunately, yes. I would have liked to give her the quirk sooner, but I was worried that the backlash would seriously injure her.”

“What backlash?”

“Well, um,” Toshinori started, knowing that the other man would probably not be happy with his answer. “If she had used One For All without having enough base strength, then it is possible that her arms would have been blown off.”

Aizawa just glared at the number one hero. No other reaction, just glaring.

“This is the part where you come in mister Aizawa.” Shouta stopped his glare to look at the principal. “Miss Midoriya was given One For All today and then awoke another quirk as well. One For All was already going to give Midoriya issues, but I was confident that Yagi as well as myself would have been enough to help her. But, now that she has this second quirk, we felt that you, as her homeroom teacher, should be brought in.”

“I should have been told of this no matter what,” Shouta said. “I would have had to change my teaching method with her even if she only had All Might’s quirk, which I also have  _ many  _ questions about. I test them the first day on an assumption that these kids have had their quirks for just over a decade. As a teacher, it would be illogical to hold her to the same standards let alone teach her the same way.”

“Which is why you have been told. During the next month, the three of us will be working with miss Midoriya so that she may have some understanding of her quirks before the year begins.” Nezu explained. “Now, I believe mister Aizawa does deserve a better understanding of One For All, wouldn’t you agree Yagi.”

All Might nodded and explained how his quirk worked as well as Izumi’s progress over the past ten months.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The heroine got up from her seat and moved to the staircase in the back of the floor. Izumi walked over and followed the Space Hero up the stairs. They only went up one floor before Thirteen led the teenager down a hall to the left from the staircase. At the end of the hall were two doors, both on opposite ends of the hall, that had a plaque reading ‘student housing.’

“Why are there two dorms?”

“Ah, that’s because we always have four rooms available to students who need it.” the space heroine explained. “There are two here next to Midnight and myself for female students and we have another two on the other side of the building for any male students.”

“Are there other students here?” Izumi asked.

“You are the only student at the moment. We just had a third-year student graduate who lived here with us. He was able to get an apartment shortly after graduation from his earnings during his work studies. We will stay in contact with him for a while to make sure he’s alright but other than that, he’s a pro hero now working at Snipe’s agency.” She gestured to the door on the right, “This will be your dorm for the time being and I will be your neighbor. Is that alright with you?”

Izumi nodded her head emphatically, “Of course. Any roof is better than no roof.” she said sadly.

Thirteen was concerned for the teenager. Nezu had simply said that she was homeless, but gave no other info. It was easy to infer that since she was here with no one else that she was most likely an orphan. Due to her work as a rescue hero, she had seen many children lose their families. It never got easier.

The heroine went and opened the door, gesturing for Izumi to enter, “The rooms are kept pretty barren just in case the student wants to change it up during their stay.”

Izumi walked in and saw that Thirteen was not wrong. The room had a bed on the center of the right wall and a desk to the left of the door. A closet was across from the bed with another door to its right that led to a bathroom. A window with a little balcony was on the opposite side of the door.

“You already have a laptop set up but the rest of your school supplies will get here later, so you won’t have to worry about that.”

Izumi turned to the heroine in shock. “I can’t take all that, that’s way too much.”

Thirteen shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. The laptop will need to be handed back after you graduate and the other supplies cost almost nothing compared to this school’s budget.” The teen still looked apprehensive about it though. From what she’s seen already, Thirteen can guess that Izumi was the type of person to think that any little thing done for them is too much, so she went with her next plan; distract. “So you said that you analyzed my quirk, twice, may I hear your theories?”

Midoriya’s eyes instantly lit up and Thirteen knew that her plan worked. “Well, most of my initial ideas weren’t that good, but then I did some research into what actual black holes are like and updated my notebooks.”

“You researched black holes, just to understand my quirk?” Thirteen was surprised. After the surge of quirks, people lost interest in most of the sciences. Engineering was brought back with support companies, but astronomy was one of the ones that all but completely died out. She had started researching it due to her quirk but had grown to love the field. Black holes were a subject of great popularity but were usually misconstrued in the media.

“Yes. It was very interesting, but then it got into time dilation and it lost me.”

“Ah, yeah, relativity is rather complex, especially for someone who doesn’t have a strong grip of theoretical physics.” Thirteen pointed out. “So what are your new theories?”

“Oh, well, it mainly comes down to why you wear your suit. I think that your body acts like an actual black hole. But black holes don’t take in everything, most of the material it destroys orbits the event horizon at sub-light speeds, never going into the actual black hole. The orbiting material becomes so energetic it basically becomes gamma radiation, and that’s why you wear the suit, to protect everyone from the gamma rays your quirk produces.”

_ ‘Well, shit.’ _ Thirteen was impressed. This fifteen-year-old girl had completely dissected her reasoning for the gigantic suit she wears. Except, “You missed something.”

“Huh?”

“You are correct. If I did not have the suit, the gamma radiation I produce would be more harmful than my base quirk could ever be. But you missed something. My quirk affects  _ everything _ around me. This suit allows it to become directional. Without this suit, I could never have become a hero. Now, would you like to hear how this suit does all that?”

“Yes, please!” Izumi agreed emphatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Here's to hoping that this next one will end better than the last.


	4. Chapter 4

All Might finished his explanation to Shouta Aizawa, making sure to highlight Izumi’s accomplishment of cleaning the  _ entire _ beach in ten months.

“So she’s dedicated and smart.” Aizawa started, “As well as having one of the most powerful quirks in history, and it’s not even her only quirk now.”

“That about sums it up, mister Aizawa. I will go over the more general information tonight with the rest of the teachers.” Nezu was confident that none of the other teachers would find out about the discrepancies in Midoriya’s file like Aizawa did as only he, All Might, and the students’ homeroom teacher would have access to any file. He will need to go back and change it again to say quirkless and give the forced manifestation story to the teachers though, just in case.

Lunch Rush called out to the rest of the room that dinner was ready. Toshinori offered to get Izumi and Thirteen as they had yet to come back from the upstairs. The skeletal hero climbed the single flight of stairs to where he was told all of the student housing was. He turned left to enter the female section of the building and walked until he reached the end of the hall. Neither one of the doors had any identifiable marks, so he had no idea which room was given to his successor. That is, until he heard the voices coming from his right.

“-nd that’s how the support company found a material that can withstand my quirk.”

Toshinori shouldn’t have been surprised, of course, that Izumi got Thirteen to talk about her suit. He had lost count of how many times they got sidetracked with Midoriya’s questions over the past ten months. Thirteen’s voice cut off as he knocked on the door, getting the women’s attention.

“Come in,” came Izumi’s voice.

Toshinori stepped into the room to see Izumi and Thirteen, still in her suit, sitting on the former’s new bed facing one another. “Hello Midoriya, Thirteen. Dinner is ready if you want.”

“Ah, is it that late already?” Thirteen asked. She looked over to the skinny man, “I’ll be down shortly, I just need to take off this suit.” The heroine got up from the bed and exited the room while giving Izumi a small wave.

Izumi got off her bed and walked out with her mentor next to her. She was nervous about having a meal with the staff. It was going to be a room full of pro heroes and her. From the little she knew about them, she was pretty sure Eraserhead and Present Mic would be the next youngest people there. 

The two One For All bearers walked into the common room to see Eraserhead and Vlad King sitting in a pair of seats at one end of the dining table while Nezu and Recovery Girl were at the other end. Both groups had a large number of papers sitting in front of them. The other teachers were spread out around the room, also with their own stack of papers and laptops open. 

Toshinori and Izumi walked to the kitchen where Lunch Rush had set up what was basically a buffet. Izumi looked at all the food in awe. She remembered then that she had only had the energy bar All Might gave her this morning. Not having food had become her norm. 

It was then that the full implication of her staying here meant. Izumi had really only thought about not sleeping outside in the cold. But now, she was able to have a stable diet, like what Yagi wanted her to have these past months. There was a bathroom with a shower in her room, so she will no longer have to go weeks without washing herself. And one of the most important things is that she no longer has to sleep with one eye open. This was a school where every staff member was a hero, and she was living in the same building as them. Izumi finally felt safe after two years.

All of these thoughts raced through her head as she and Yagi grabbed plates and grabbed what food they wanted. Izumi noticed that Yagi did not take that much food, even by her standards, and he was over seven feet tall and a hero. She thought back to their first meeting, to when he talked about his injury. His left lung and most of his stomach were removed. She did not know the full repercussions of those organs not being in the body.

Toshinori led her to a group of seats away from everyone. Izumi was pretty sure this meant that he wanted to talk to her about things. They ate their respective meals in silence at first, which Izumi was grateful for. She had not had this good or this much food in nearly two years.

“Young Midoriya,” Toshinori said getting her attention, “I need to tell you some things. While you were upstairs, Nezu and I talked to Aizawa and told him about One For All and how you are now connected in all of it.”

“Alright, how did he take it all?” she asked.

Toshinori let out a small chuckle, “He honestly did not care about the fact that our quirk is what it is. He was mainly angry at the fact that we  _ weren’t _ going to tell him. Says that he goes into the year with the assumption that his students have had their quirks for their entire lives.”

Izumi nodded at that, “It makes sense. Nezu said that what happened to me was incredibly rare, let alone with the whole One For All thing.”

“Right. Nezu, Aizawa, and I have agreed to work with you for the next month to try and get some control over your quirks. We need to figure out if you can use One For All and your other quirk at the same time and how they interact. Figuring out how to activate both of them separately and together will be our first goal.”

“If it’s alright, I’d like to watch the exam video some more. I might be able to learn something from it or even jog some of my memories.” Izumi requested.

The number one hero hesitated. “Are you sure about that? Do remember that that video shows you getting injured.”

“Yes,” she replied immediately. “I can’t let myself be stopped by some violent images. I’m training to be a hero, I’m going to see it in real life soon enough.”

“Well, alright then. I’ll talk to Nezu about sending you the video.” Yagi relented.

They continued eating their meals until Izumi’s attention was taken by someone she did not recognize coming down the stairs. The person was tall, maybe just under six-feet. The other noticeable aspect of their look was that they were bald and very tan. The person grabbed a plate and looked around the room until they saw Izumi and Toshinori. As the person walked closer, Izumi could make out some finer details. They were female and had pitch-black irises. There also looked to be things moving on the exposed skin of her hands and face. 

“May I join you two?” the woman asked when she got close enough to the pair. Izumi recognized the voice somewhat, but could not place it.

Izumi looked at the woman’s clothes, trying to discern who she was. Toshinori answered affirmatively as Izumi took in the woman’s black skinny jeans and a white graphic tee under an unzipped leather jacket. The design on the tee-shirt also confused Izumi. It had a picture of a whale in front of what looked like two planets. The words “Gojira” and “FROM MARS TO SIRIUS” written on it. Izumi had only ever heard of the Gojira films but she was pretty sure a whale was not the main character.

“Are you alright there, young Midoriya?” The ninth bearer was shaken from her thoughts as her mentor said her name.

“U-um, ye-yeah. I’m ok,” she replied, taking another bite of her meal as she continued going through heroes in her head. 

“You look like you’re thinking real hard over there,” the woman said to Midoriya. She looked down at herself, “Is it the jacket? I know we’re inside but I get cold easily and it’s still January.”

Izumi decided to just get it over with. “Uhm, ma’am?” The woman looked confused at being addressed that way. “I’m sorry if this is rude, but who are you? I’ve been going through all the heroines I know and I can’t remember if I have seen you before.”

“Oh, is that all? I guess the suit works better than expected. You definitely do know me though, seeing as we just spent the past half-an-hour talking.”

Izumi’s eyes went wide at the realization, “Thirteen?!”

The woman gave a hearty laugh at her exclamation. “In the flesh. Oh, but when I’m not in the suit, please call me by my name; Anakuro Hirooki. As a student, you’ll most likely learn most of the heroes’ names that work here. Doubly so for anyone who stays here with us.” This was said while giving a curious glance to Toshinori.

Luckily, the blond hero saw the look. “No need to worry about me Hirooki, young Midoriya here already knows who I am.”

“Oh, really? And how did that come about?” she asked in a surprised tone. No one knew the number one hero’s true identity. The staff only did because they had to know what to call him when he was in his skinny form.

“I saved Midoriya from a villain a couple of months ago. Unfortunately, I was at the end of my time limit when I did and she saw me transform.” He explained. “Although, that reminds me. Midoriya, the teachers need to have a discussion after dinner. Seeing as we will be going over information pertaining to students, you cannot hear it.”

“Oh, ok.” Izumi knew that a big portion will probably be about her. While that was not the most comforting thought, she also realized that it makes sense. However, she will be asking Yagi about what they talked about later so that she knows what to share with who.

The three of them continued on with their meal and talked about random nothingness. Izumi did end up asking about Hirooki’s shirt and learned that the woman is a metalhead, mainly listening to pre-quirk era heavy metal and that the band’s shirt she was wearing was French, not Japanese, and was big in the environmentalist scene. Izumi also learned that the things moving on her body were actually freckles that orbited around her body. 

It was not long after they finished eating that Nezu called for all of the teachers to come to the main table. Seeing as it was already late Izumi said goodnight to everyone and went to her new room.

All Might went up to Nezu and explained Izumi’s request. The chimera was surprised at first but understood Izumi’s reasons and sent her the video. The meeting started off well. Present Mic, Snipe, and Cementoss went first as usual discussing the new students they had in general studies. Nezu was happy to hear that all but a few of them did well on the written test. Only one person caught his trick questions, but they had an intelligence quirk so it made sense. There was also a student of interest, Shinso Hitoshi. He had signed up for general education and the hero course but failed the practical with only five rescue points. Aizawa was interested in his quirk and said that he would keep an eye out for him.

Next was Midnight and Ectoplasm in the business course. Again, some students exceeded expectations on the test, but otherwise, there was nothing to report. After them was Power Loader who spent the entire time both complaining and praising one of his new students, Mei Hatsume. He said the girl was probably the most brilliant student he’s had, but also the most hazardous.

Vlad King took it from there. “Nothing too much. I may need to keep an eye on Neito Monoma and Togaru Kamakiri due to some ego issues we saw, but it should be fine. I may also be requesting some help from you Yamada,” said blond loudmouth looked interested. “One of my students is from America and admits that Japanese is still difficult for her so she may need some tutoring if that’s ok with you.”

“Sure thing Kan.” Present Mic replied happily and loudly.

“Aizawa, do you have anything to report?” Nezu prompted.

“Damn students are already giving me a headache,” he started. “Yaoyorozu and Todoroki scored well in their tests but both seem to be socially stunted. Yaoyorozu to a lesser extent but Todoroki concerns me. I’m just hoping those rumors about Endeavor are wrong. Bakugou scored well in both tests but his personality reminds me of last year’s batch. Mineta is even worse with multiple complaints about sexual harassment. I’m already thinking of expelling both.”

“Well, this is going to be great. I can already hear the complaints coming from your cocoon.” The teachers all chuckled at Midnight’s joke.

“Is there anything else mister Aizawa?” Nezu asked.

“Yes. Ochaco Uraraka. I looked into the residence that she listed and found that it’s in a pretty bad side of town. Apparently, her parents’ construction company is doing poorly and they live a couple of prefectures over so she’s on her own. I’ll keep my eye on her and see if I need to intervene and bring her in here. I’ll contact her parents as well to see if they’re interested. Then there’s Midoriya.”

“Yes, I was waiting to get to her,” Nezu explained. “As you all saw, we have a new student living with us. As you all probably heard from Aizawa’s assessment earlier, she has spent some time homeless. She was also the giant woman that took down the zero-pointer.”

“Yeah, and how did we not know that? We had her file out already, did y’all not see her quirk on it?” Snipe called out from the far corner of the table. Some of the others nodded in agreement.

Nezu saw All Might, Aizawa, and Shuzenji look at him wanting to hear the ‘official’ explanation. “All Might had her file out due to already knowing her,” Nezu did not know it but he was fortunate his pre-made explanation worked with what Toshinori and Thirteen had already talked about. “Add to that, the fact that as of this morning, she was quirkless.” A few gasps could be heard from the teachers. They all knew the statistics for quirkless people. Their lives were tortuous and generally short because of that. “Shuzenji and I believe that the injury she sustained during the exam caused her to force manifest a quirk.”

“She just got her quirk today and is in Aizawa’s class?” asked an incredulous Midnight. “You’re just going to expel her, aren’t you?”

“No,” the erasure hero said. “She came here knowing she was at a disadvantage and still attempted the practical. Her written scores are nearly as high as people with intelligence quirks, even going so far as to catch two of Nezu’s questions. I saw a few pages of her notebooks and her analysis skills are impressive as well. I would’ve taken her even if she was still quirkless.”

Everyone was silent after that. Aizawa was known to care for his students deeply but never show it. To hear him say such things about a student was nearly unheard of. All Might was ecstatic but made sure not to show it. Without even trying, Izumi has impressed the strictest teacher at UA.

“There is something that I feel needs to be said, but it is only for Nezu, Aizawa, and Yagi.” Chiyo Shuzenji chimed in.

“Very well then. If that is all, this meeting is adjourned. Thank you all.” And with that declaration from the principal, the heroes outside of those named by the healer left for their rooms.

The four staff members remained and the three males waited for Shuzenji to say her piece. They all assumed that this had to do with Midoriya as they were everyone who knew about her true nature in the school.

Chiyo knew what she was about to say would not be taken lightly, but these three needed to know if they were going to help Izumi to the best of their abilities. “Midoriya’s medical exam went well. Besides being a little underweight, she is quite healthy. We had some issues with the blood test and the MRI which I may need to talk to Inui about, but that is not why I called for you three. While I was doing the preliminary examination when she came in, I saw that she had scars all along her torso. Specifically, burn scars, all in the shape of hands. All of them looked rather old as well, leading me to believe that they all occurred  _ before _ her time on the streets.”

The three men were shocked and angry, but unfortunately, not surprised. The quirkless population was abused at every step. They may not be able to stop the systemic problem, but, they could make sure Izumi was not hurt like that again.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

“Very well then. If that is all, this meeting is adjourned. Thank you all.”

Anakuro Hirooki was glad to be done with the meeting. These staff talks rarely had anything to do with her and she spent most of them bored, wishing dearly to grab one of her documentaries and read for the next couple of hours.

She and Nemuri Kayama turned down the hallway to their rooms. As they made their way down the hall, both of them started to pick up on a weird noise. They gave each other a look before rushing down the hall, coming to a halt in front of Izumi’s room, where the noise was the loudest. Both of them could recognize the sound instantly. 

It was the sound of sobbing.

Anakuro checked the door and was thrilled to find it unlocked. They entered the room and looked for the teen, but saw no sign of her. The space hero saw that the laptop was on and was showing something. She walked up to it and saw that it was a video of the entrance exam, specifically, the view of Midoriya. Another sob tore through the room. This time the heroines were able to pick where it originated from. 

Hirooki and Kayama ran to the bathroom and opened it to see Izumi sitting in front of the room’s toilet hugging herself with tears running down her face. The unmistakable smell of vomit washed over the heroes but they couldn’t care less at that moment. Being the rescue hero, Thirteen knew more than anyone that you do  _ not _ just go up to a person in distress and grab them.

Anakuro knelt down in front of Izumi preparing to show the girl her hands to make sure Izumi knew she was there but was instead tackled as the sobbing girl clung to her as if her life depended on it. Thirteen comforted the girl the best she could, rubbing circles on her back and softly speaking to her. Midnight left but came back quickly with a few bottles of water. 

“I got this handled. You can head to bed, Kayama.” Thirteen had noticed the woman was just standing by the door. Consoling a person was a one-person job and since Izumi decided to latch onto Hirooki, it was her job. She was also heavily concerned about how long Midoriya had been like this. Their meeting took at least half-an-hour and the vomit smelled like it had been sitting there for a while. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, can you flush the toilet first though?” While she may care more about comforting the girl in her arms, the smell was starting to bring back some bad memories.

The R-rated heroine did as she was asked and then left. Hirooki continued to hold Izumi for several minutes as her breathing slowly began to calm. Her sobs went to gasps and then went to the occasional hiccup. Another ten minutes later and Izumi’s breathing had evened out completely and had fallen asleep.

Anakuro picked Midoriya up, mentally screaming about how light the girl is, calmly so as to not wake her up, and walked her to the bed. She took a look at the girl’s clothes to make sure there was no vomit. She looked clean so Hirooki went and turned off the bathroom light as well as closing down the video that had looped on the laptop and shut the device down.

Anakuro walked out of the room and went to her own. She changed out of her day clothes and into a comfortable t-shirt and sweats then went back into Izumi’s room, closing the door behind her. The heroine grabbed the desk chair and took a seat next to the sleeping girl. Her thoughts turned to the future. Izumi had spent the past two years homeless and then within a matter of a day, nearly died, awoke her quirk, and then moved in with her future teachers.

Maybe she can talk Kayama into going shopping with her and Izumi tomorrow. The poor girl had just come off the streets and most likely had very little to call her own. Hirooki made plans to talk to Nezu early tomorrow as well as Midnight and Izumi as she prepared for sleep, ready for the day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat important info: I made some changes to chapter one. After giving it some more thought, I decided that Katsuki and Izumi not having seen each other in the two years Izumi's been homeless (outside of the sludge villain incident) would work the best for the story I want to tell.
> 
> Side note: Does anyone have any ideas what Izumi's quirk should be called? She now has the strength of One For All, and the titan body, regeneration, and crystallization from the Titan powers. Leave suggestions down below and I'll try to find a way to make a poll for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Izumi woke up to another headache.  _ ‘Is this gonna be a pattern now, because I could really do without that.’ _ Along with the headache was a feeling of severe dehydration and her throat burned. She tried to think back to last night to try and understand why she felt so bad.  _ ‘Ok, so, I went upstairs after Nezu called for the meeting. After I got in my room, still weird to think that, I got a message from Nezu saying that he sent me the exam video. I watched it up until the part where I was injur-’ _

The imagery that she saw last night came rushing back. The view of her “dying” in a pool of her own blood was now etched into her mind. Izumi started to feel the panic rise in her once again. Her vision became blurry as she pulled her knees to her chest. Due to her panic and crying, she did not see the person to her left start to stir.

Anakuro, due to not being able to sleep well while leaning her head on a bed while sitting in an office chair, felt movement on the bed her head was on. She raised her head and tried to get the sleep from her eyes and stretch out the kinks in her back. As she was still trying to fully wake up, she heard crying. Hirooki’s mind jolted into working order and turned her attention to the green-haired teen, in an upright fetal position, sobbing and near hyperventilating.

The heroine climbed onto the bed and grabbed hold of the girl. Izumi jumped at the initial contact but welcomed it after a few seconds. She continued to cry until the panic had subsided slightly. Izumi looked up to see the concerned face of Thirteen looking down at her. Her panic subsided even more as embarrassment from crying into her teacher’s chest came rolling in. 

“I-I-I’m sorry,” Izumi stuttered out as she blushed and tried to pull away. She was shocked when Hirooki instead held onto her tighter. The teen looked up with tears still falling from her eyes with a confused, but still panicked, expression.

“It’s ok, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” The whispered words from the hero calmed Izumi down more and more as they were repeated. 

The One For All user relaxed in the grip and laid her head down on Hirooki’s chest once again. The pair continued in this position until Izumi’s breathing had calmed and her tears had stopped. Anakuro looked down at the girl once again and saw that almost all of the fear had washed away from her expression.

“Feeling better?” Anakuro made sure to speak softly and not ease on her hold to make sure the girl knew that the hero would not leave her.

Izumi kept her head down but did nod in response to the question. The room was then filled with a loud rumble. The two women looked at each other for a split second before Anakuro started to chuckle and Izumi’s face went red. The fifteen-year-old planted her face back into the body of her teacher as said woman continued to try and stifle her laughter.

“There’s no reason to feel bad, it’s perfectly natural for a person to be hungry. Especially after everything you went through last night,” Hirooki said trying to coax the girl out of her embarrassment. “Come on. Why don’t we head downstairs and find some food.”

Receiving another nod from the girl, Anakuro released her hold on her and got up from the bed. She grabbed her phone from her pocket as Izumi grabbed some clothes to change into. It was a little earlier than what she would normally wake up at, but Izumi did not need to know that. Izumi reappeared a few minutes later, with clean clothes on and her fluffy hair slightly damp, holding one of the bottles of water Nemuri had left behind last night. The teen asked if she could take them due to her throat still burning and Anakuro gave her permission seeing as they were brought for her.

The two of them left the room and went down the single flight of stairs to the common room. They saw that Snipe and Eraserhead were already awake and working again. Hirooki was happy that she did not need to do as much paperwork as the other teachers since she did not have a specific class of students. She would need to check-in at the USJ before the semester started, but that could be done closer to then.

The women moved to the kitchen and looked through the options in front of them. Izumi was a little overwhelmed by the options. She had just taken whatever she could get for two years now. She kept looking until she opened a cupboard full of cereal. It was simple but she had missed the feeling of the normalcy of just having a bowl of cereal in the morning. Hirooki joined her in grabbing a box and some milk and sat down at the table for a calm breakfast. As they ate the simple meal, more teachers filtered from their rooms upstairs. 

“Hey, Midoriya.” The greenette looked to the space hero sitting next to her. “I was wondering if you would like to head out for some shopping later today with me and Kayama.”

“Oh, um, I would, but I think that Eraserhead and Nezu want to start training me on how to use my quirk,” Izumi answered, making sure to not pluralize quirk.

“Don’t worry about them. I’ll talk to Nezu about giving you today off.”

“But, I need training. Everyone’s had their quirks their entire lives. I’ve had mine for less than a day.”

“It’s because of yesterday that you should  _ not _ do any training today,” Thirteen explained. “Your body went through some serious stress and now it needs time to rest and relax. Otherwise, you’ll do more damage than good.”

Izumi was hesitant to agree, even though she was sure that Hirooki was correct. “... Alright.”

Anakuro was glad Izumi agreed. She knew that this would be good for her but did not want to force her into the outing. “Great. I still need to ask Kayama and then we’ll be good to go whenever.”

As she finished speaking, said heroine came down the stairs. Anakuro waved her over once Nemuri had grabbed her own food.

“Hey, there you two. How are you feeling today?” Nemuri was still replaying the scene from last night in her head. Walking into that bathroom with Izumi crying like that had not been fun.

“I’m alright now,” Izumi answered.

“I’m doing good. Hey, Kayama, I was wondering if you would want to join Midoriya and me on a shopping trip today.”

The R-rated hero looked between the two women in front of her. She and Hizashi had started to get an idea when the two stayed upstairs after Thirteen showed Izumi to her room, and the fact that she knew Hirooki stayed the night with Izumi helped her idea fester faster. Nemuri just prayed that it works out. “Sorry, hon, but I got a ton of paperwork and lesson plans to finish. But you two have a good trip, ok?”

“Hm, alright. Looks like it’s just us two Midoriya.”

Izumi smiled as she continued with her breakfast. The two teachers went on talking about ideas they had for the new school term. The teen felt a little bad and embarrassed for the business course as she heard Midnight talk about having them make an ad campaign based on her original costume.

Nezu came into the building a little later and quickly gave his permission for Izumi and Anakuro’s trip saying that he had just planned on going over ideas today and possibly some quirk analysis. Izumi would happily admit that the principal’s smile when he talked about her notebooks scared her, but it was not like Kaachan’s predatory smile that he gave her whenever he saw her notebooks.

With the chimera’s word given, the two readied themselves for their trip. Izumi changed into her more presentable clothes, i.e. the clothes she wore whenever she knew that there were going to be a lot of people around her. Hirooki changed into her standard jeans, tee-shirt, and leather jacket set-up. The hero also made sure to grab both her credit card and a large sum of cash as she wanted to buy Izumi a whole wardrobe, along with whatever the teen wanted for her room.

She paused slightly when she had that thought, but then just shrugged it off. Izumi deserved it in her mind.

The bald and green-haired pair left the dorm building a little before noon and headed to the Kiyashi Ward shopping mall in Tokyo. The train trip to Tokyo was rather short and peaceful for a Sunday, which was a blessing in Izumi’s mind. That thought left her as they made their way into the mall. It was packed.

The highest crowd Izumi has had to deal with during her time as homeless, outside of the day before, was when she went to a library to try and keep up in her studies. She had stopped going to class after her mother had died. So she found an online middle school course for cheap, or in her case, all the money that she had found in the apartment.

Anakuro was barely fazed by the crowd, which is why she did not hesitate to walk into the building, unlike her companion. She walked a few feet before turning to ask Izumi where she wanted to start, only to see that the teen was no longer next to her. Hirooki turned and rushed back to the entrance where she found Izumi staring at the large crowd with wide eyes and uneven breathing.

The hero wrapped Izumi in her arms and quietly spoke to her. They received some odd looks, but Hirooki could not care less. Izumi calmed down much faster this time around, but Anakuro could still see the small amount of fear in her eyes at seeing the crowd.

“We can head home if you would like. There is no reason to force yourself,” Anakuro said to the teen.

Izumi thought about it for a few seconds before shaking her head. “I can’t keep living in fear. I’ll need to get used to people again anyways.”

The twenty-eight-year-old hero studied Izumi some more. She did have a point, but Anakuro did not know if this was the best way to go about it. Izumi should really talk to Hound Dog. But, the teen looked determined, so Hirooki started to lead her into the building, making sure that they stayed together this time. Anakuro did not need to worry about losing Izumi for long as the girl grabbed onto her jacket sleeve for dear life.

They walked to a clothing store first. Izumi's eyes lit up at the selection. Anakuro was a little concerned that the shirts the girl looked to the most all had puns on them. She kept leading the girl when Izumi did not stop to grab anything. 

“You looked like you liked some of the stuff in there. Why did you not grab anything?” 

“Oh, uhm,” Izumi started, looking downtrodden, “I can’t afford anything in here.” She motioned to the entire mall. “I usually go to shelters and grab the donations.”

_ ‘I didn’t tell her that this entire trip is for her, did I?’ _ “Don’t worry about what you can afford. I have quite a large amount of funds,” Hirooki explained.

“Oh! No, no. I can’t ask you to use your money on me.” Izumi looked almost as panicked now than when the two entered the mall.

“Hm, then it’s a good thing I offered.” Izumi still did not look convinced, so Anakuro stopped walking and turned to the girl. Hirooki took the hand that was still holding onto her sleeve into her own as she looked at Izumi. “This was my plan since last night. To take you out and get you anything you may need. I don’t really spend any of my money due to me living at UA. My housing, appliances, and food are all part of my employment. So, we’re going to go to a few clothes stores to find you a wardrobe. After that, If there’s anything you may still want, we’ll get those as well.”

The girl looked down to her held hand and then up to the face of one of her favorite heroes. Izumi hesitated still. She knew that if she bought all of the clothes that she used to own, that would take a while and cost a lot. But, if she just got about half of her old collection, that should be fine. “Alright. Thank you.”

Hirooki asked Izumi where she would like to go and Izumi pointed back to where they had just come from. The hero smiled internally as she knew that Izumi was eyeing some of those pun-shirts.

The pair walked back to the store they had exited, neither one noticing that Hirooki still had a hold of Izumi's hand. They only took notice when Izumi went to grab a shirt that had the word “Dress” on it. Izumi looked down at their entwined hands and immediately started to flush and stutter out apologies.

“It’s alright, Izumi. If I had an issue with anything, I would say it,” Anakuro said, trying to calm the girl once again. Izumi was still flustered but stayed quiet and let go of the hero to grab the article of clothing. 

They spent some time there. Izumi had tried on one of the shirts and after finding her size, just picked up a stack of them, not caring what they said on the front. As Izumi went to try some jeans, Hirooki got an amusing idea and headed off to another section to grab what she wanted. After Izumi had grabbed everything that she needed, they headed to the cashier.

“Hey, Midoriya,” Hirooki said to get her attention, “It’s getting kind of late, why don’t you grab us some seats at the food court and we’ll have a late lunch?”

Izumi faltered but gave her a nod a second later. They both knew this was a big deal for her, to go alone through the crowds. The cashier gave them an odd look as Izumi walked off.

“Did you and your daughter find everything you needed?”

Hirooki’s eyes shot open. “No, no,” she said before realizing what that sounded like. “Sorry. Yes, we found everything but no, she’s not my daughter.” However, she did have a nagging thought in the back of her mind saying that she liked that idea.  _ ‘Oh boy. I really need to have a chat with Nemuri.’ _

“Oh, ok then. Sorry about the assumption, ma’am.”

Hirooki forgave her and bought the clothing. As she left the store she had another thought.  _ ‘Does Izumi have a phone? Did I just send her out to the crowd with no way to contact me?’ _ She took a quick look ahead of her and caught sight of fluffy green hair that she’s associated with Izumi. The teen was facing away from Anakuro, so the hero looked around her and found a small phone kiosk. She knew Izumi would feel bad if she bought the teen an expensive phone, so she just grabbed an older smartphone.

Taking the seat opposite Izumi, Anakuro could see that her eyes were traveling everywhere, taking in everyone and thing. Izumi visibly calmed down the moment her eyes landed on Anakuro. They got some classic American fast food and ate in silence.

As they were cleaning up, Hirooki reached into her pocket. “Here, this will be useful.” 

Izumi took one look at what was being handed to her before starting to shake her head again.

“Uh uh. No more of that. This is a necessity. As of yesterday, you are under UA’s care. You need a way to contact us if anything happens, which means, you need this,” Thirteen explained.

As was becoming a pattern for the two, Izumi hesitated before finally giving in and taking the offered phone. Hirooki gave Izumi her number as well as some of the other staff as they walked back to the train station to head home. While on the train, Anakuro could see that Izumi wanted to say something. Anakuro was perfectly fine to wait her out though.

They were halfway back before Izumi spoke. “I remembered.”

That was not what Hirooki expected. “Remembered what?”

“I remembered yesterday,” she said as she hugged herself. “Getting to the school, the written exam… the practical. All the way to when I was injured. Everything is fuzzy from there though.”

Anakuro took in Izumi’s posture. “Is that a good or bad thing?”

“Neither, I guess. It’s just… whenever I get to the part where I’m hurt, the sight of me bleeding out, I start to freak out and I don’t know why.”

“Hm, I might have an idea.” Hirooki thought back to last night. The video was playing the part where Midoriya was injured and now she’s saying that that image is what’s causing her to have what are essentially panic attacks. “You might want to talk to Hound Dog about this, but I think that you may be hemophobic.”

“What do gay people have to do with this?”

Hirooki snickered, “ _ He _ mophobic. Not  _ ho _ mophobic. Hemophobia is the fear of blood.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

The space hero chuckled again. “No need for apologies. Just a simple mix-up. But I am serious about you talking to Hound Dog. I don’t know everything that you went through these past few years, but he can help with whatever you may need.”

“... Ok. I’ll think about it,” she said with a small smile to her teacher.

A few minutes later and they made it to their stop. They walked in comfortable silence, each with a few bags until they made it back to the dorm building. Everyone was sitting around the common room watching TV. Hirooki looked over and saw that it was a newscast about a rumor that All Might would be teaching at UA.

“Midoriya,” Izumi looked up to see Anakuro watching the TV with an unhappy expression. “Can you take your bags upstairs? I think us teachers need to have another talk real quick.”

The greenette looked from the TV to the hero next to her. “Is everything alright?”

“All Might being here was supposed to stay a secret until classes began. It would appear that word has gotten out already.”

Anakuro watched the girl nod and walk upstairs with her new clothes. “So, is there anything we can do?” she asked to the room of teachers.

“Not really,” Nezu said from his position on Vlad King’s shoulder. “We cannot lie and say that he won’t be teaching here, but I also do not wish to confirm the story. We’ll let it play out until classes begin, then I’ll talk to the press and confirm it.”

“Well, nothing we can do now then. How was your trip with the little listener?” Anakuro was about to answer Yamada, but then hesitated when she saw the looks he and Nemuri were giving her.

_ ‘Eh, probably nothing. Although, I do still need to talk to Nemuri about what that cashier said.’ _ “It was alright. She’s got a full wardrobe now and a phone. There were some issues that I think she should talk to you about Inui, but nothing too bad.”

The teachers went back to watching the program and Hirooki sent a text to Midoriya saying that the teachers were done and she can come back down. She came downstairs and they all watched the news until Lunch Rush finished dinner. The staff would look over to the teen as they watched due to her writing in her notebook whenever a hero was showed on the broadcast.

Dinner was simple and they all returned to the couches and resumed watching the news and Izumi writing. They all gradually stepped out to go to bed. Anakuro made sure to watch Izumi head up rather early and then kept watch on Nemuri for when she left. Nemuri went up around ten and half-a-minute later, Anakuro followed.

Hirooki walked up the stairs and down the hall. She quickly leaned onto Izumi’s door to check if she was still up and moving around. Hearing nothing, she then knocked on Kayama’s door. It took a few seconds, but the door opened to reveal Nemuri in a large shirt, baggy sweats, and with her long purple hair down.

“Hey, Ana. What you need?”

“Can we talk real quick?” Hirooki asked.

Kayama nodded and let Hirooki into her room. The two took a seat on the bed, facing each other. “Everything alright?” Nemuri inquired.

“Yeah, yeah. Just, something someone said earlier kinda stuck with me and I wanted your opinion on it.”

“Do Zashi and I need to go take care of someone?” Nemuri was positive that Hizashi would join her if anyone said anything rude to their fellow teacher.

“No, no,” Hirooki said hurriedly. “It’s just, I sent Midoriya ahead when I went to pay for her clothes and the cashier asked if my  _ daughter  _ and I found everything.”

Nemuri had to try really hard to keep her smile from breaking through. “And?”

“And,” the space hero sighed, “I had a sudden thought that I liked that idea.”

“Alright. Is that bad?”

“I don’t know.” Another sigh. “I’ve only known her since yesterday, but she’s already starting to tug at my heartstrings. This just seems to be happening way too fast. How can I already be having maternal feelings for her after two days?”

“Maybe that just means that this is what you really want?” Nemuri suggested.

“But it doesn’t matter what  _ I _ want. Not in this scenario. Plus, we don’t even know what happened to her family. Nezu only said that she was homeless, not an orphan.”

“You and I both know that if she still had family out there, Nezu would be starting a child abandonment case. I think it’s safe to assume she’s parentless right now, but you are right. We don’t know for sure.”

“So what do I do? I never had these thoughts with other students we’ve brought in and these feelings have been increasing since this afternoon.”

“I would say, give it some more time. If Midoriya starts to gravitate to you for parental type stuff then maybe she’s seeing you in this way as well. But until she makes a hint that she’s seeing you as a mother figure, there’s not much to be done.”

A third sigh from the rescue hero. “Thanks, Nem. Maybe some sleep will help. See you tomorrow.” Hirooki got up and left for her room as Nemuri said goodnight.

Anakuro got ready for bed thinking more about her feelings from earlier. She and Nemuri went to sleep not having noticed the eavesdropper they had during their talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented with quirk name suggestions last chapter. I have picked one out but it will not appear for a little bit longer in this story. Izumi's hero name has also been selected and that will show up when the names normally do.
> 
> Happy Super Bowl weekend and stay safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Izumi got out of bed and swayed on her feet. At least she did not have a headache again. She had gotten very little sleep and was still tired, but knew that today would be the beginning of her quirk training. What she heard last night still rang in her head though.

She had gotten out of bed to get some milk from downstairs as it’s one of the things she has missed during these past few years and was having trouble falling asleep as well. The image of her bleeding out kept popping into her head whenever she began to relax. As she left her room, she heard talking from Midnight’s room. She was just going to ignore it since eavesdropping was rude, but then she heard Hirooki’s voice saying something about having maternal feelings after two days.

Izumi’s head went through the conversations she had had with the hero. As far as she could remember, Anakuro never said anything about having a child. She continued listening until Midnight said her name. And that’s when Izumi realized that’s who Anakuro is having these feelings for. Thirteen was coming to see her as a daughter.

As soon as Thirteen said a farewell to Midnight, she bolted back to her room as quietly as possible. She went on to think about what was said for the entire night with random bouts of sleep in between. 

Could she see Anakuro as a mother figure?

Izumi went over the events from the previous two days. She and Hirooki had spent more time together than she did with any other staff member. Thirteen had helped her feel welcome with the other teachers more than even All Might had. The hero had also helped her with every panic attack she’s had since moving in, even going a step further to explain why Izumi was most likely feeling like this and helping her combat it in the short and long run. 

Izumi did have to admit that the thought of going to anyone other than Anakuro when she was having an attack made her feel uneasy. Whereas, the idea of going to Hirooki calmed her down immediately.

After coming to those conclusions, she had the thought of whether or not she was ready to move on from her mother’s death. Inko had been the only good thing in her life until All Might took her under his wing. Maybe she should talk to All Might later, he may not be the best teacher, but he did give good advice. All Might, Aizawa, and Nezu were supposed to work with her today on her quirks so she would talk to him once they were done.

With her plan in mind, she finally got changed and went down to the common room. All of the teachers, plus Nezu and Shuzenji, were there already. Midnight and Present Mic were playing video games while the others conversed with one another. Thirteen and Hound Dog were off to the side so Izumi was on her own for breakfast.

Knowing about how strenuous training could be with All Might, she requested a hearty breakfast from Lunch Rush. Izumi pulled out the notes she had made about her quirks and went over every detail. She was pretty sure that activating One For All would be easy. Even sitting there eating, she could feel the power quietly radiating under her skin just waiting to be released. 

Her other quirk is where she drew a blank. After remembering the events from the exam, she could easily say that she felt practically nothing before the lightning struck. That probably had a lot to do with her going into shock due to the rebar in her stomach. There was also the fact that she apparently also had a regeneration aspect as well. She was scared to test that, as the only way to do so would be to injure her. She continued eating and studying, not noticing that Thirteen would glance over every once in a while.

Nezu came to talk to her shortly after she finished eating and went over his plan for the day. He, along with Aizawa, would go over notes and ideas for some time. Nezu’s hope was to see how far her abilities in analyzing could go as well as see if they could make the actual quirk training easier. After lunch, the three would meet up with All Might and Recovery Girl at training ground beta, the same as her practical exam.

So that’s how the next couple of hours went. The two adults listened as she explained her memory of the exam. She told them of her theory for One For All and her concerns for the transformation and regeneration aspects. Izumi was glad to hear that they had similar thoughts about testing her regeneration and will be discussing that with Recovery Girl. The transformation testing would basically boil down to trial and error until something sticks, then they’ll go from there.

After another filling meal, the three of them moved to the faux city. As Nezu said, Toshinori and Chiyo were waiting for them. 

“Ah, young Midoriya, ready for today?” Toshinori was in his skinny form, but posing as if he were in buff form. Izumi chuckled at the sight.

“Yes, I’m ready. I have a lot of catching up to do so the sooner the better,” she replied.

They had already agreed to work on One For All first since it’s the quirk they had the most knowledge of. She stood in the middle of a street with the four UA staff members behind her. She was able to bring the power to the surface rather easily. Her arm began to glow and red veins appeared on her skin. Green sparks flew off of her as she brought her arm back and then forward.

A wave of destruction tore through the faux town. Buildings were toppled and the streets were ripped from the ground for the entire city in front of the greenette. The adults were amazed. Izumi had done as much damage as All Might could on her first try with the quirk. Their amazement was short-lived however when they heard a pain-filled scream.

They turned to the source of the destruction to see Izumi on her knees clutching her right arm as she continued to whimper in pain. Recovery Girl was next to her instantly thanks to a buffed-up All Might.

Chiyo could see that Izumi’s arm was completely and utterly broken. Her entire arm was covered in a dark red bruise and she was bleeding in parts. The arm was also moving in ways that it should never be able to. Shuzenji waited for a brief moment to see if Izumi’s supposed regeneration would kick in, but when nothing happened except for the continuous cries of pain, she used her quirk to heal the arm.

Izumi relaxed and would have fallen over if not for Toshinori catching her in his arms. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Izumi decided to tell everyone some very important information.

“That…  _ really _ sucked.”

Recovery Girl whipped to All Might and hit him on the shins with each declaration, “You! Absolute! Idiot! I thought you said you prepared her for the quirk!”

“Ow! Chiyo,” Izumi never thought she would see the day that the number one hero whined. “I trained her for ten months. I thought it would be enough. I never had this happen to me.” He muttered the last part, but it would appear that Aizawa had good hearing.

“ _ You _ didn’t have issues? Great, the giant of a man thought that a small teenager would be the same as him. And also, wouldn’t Midoriya have  _ more _ power than you, or did I get that part of your quirk wrong?”

“W-well, um-m.” All Might let out a dejected sigh. “You’re correct. I did not factor those differences in.”

“And this is why I should have been told immediately.”

“Arguing will not help anyone,” Nezu cut it. “We need to work together to ensure Midoriya here does not injure herself anymore. Now, how about we try again. This time Midoriya, do not do anything other than activate One For All.”

Izumi nodded her head and stood from her position leaning against All Might. She pulled at the power once again, pooling it into her left arm this time. As the power increased, she made the mistake of moving her finger. Another gust of wind was blown down from the tip of her fingers. She jolted and pulled her hand to her chest. Looking down, she could see that they looked just like her arm had not even two minutes ago. The sight of her blood made her panic a little, but she was able to put a lid on it due to the small amount.

“S-sorry,” she said to the heroes behind her. Izumi turned to see Recovery Girl walking to her. She started to kneel down to the shorter woman’s height when she felt something odd in her injured fingers.

Then a lightning bolt came down from the heavens.

Thanks to All Might still being buffed up, he grabbed Recovery Girl and Nezu to keep them from being blown away. Aizawa held strong against the shockwave but made sure to keep his eyes on the spot Izumi was. He was able to see what looked like flesh grow from Izumi. It kept growing until Izumi was gone and in her place stood a fourteen-meter tall giant. Just like at the entrance exam, the giant had green hair and eyes, the same facial structure as Izumi, and was naked and skinless.

Giant Izumi looked down at the other people in the training ground with wide eyes. She tried to get out an apology but all that came out was a puff of steam. She could see that the buildings around her that were not damaged from her punch are all now sporting some form of damage. Nothing  _ too _ bad, but enough that it would not be wise to use the transformation in a crowded area.

All Might put the two smaller heroes down as they all walked up to Izumi.

“Young Midoriya, can you hear me?!” All Might yelled up to her.

She tried to say something again, but nothing came out. Izumi ended up just nodding her head in response. 

The heroes looked to one another before Nezu stepped forward. He had to yell at the top of his lungs to be heard. “Are you able to speak?!”

Izumi tried once again to answer verbally. This time she was able to get a low growl, but still nothing intelligible. She slumped her giant shoulders in defeat then shook her head. 

“You emerged from the back of the neck last time! Are you able to do that now?!” The principal really hoped that Izumi could come out on command and they would not have to damage the flesh suit like last time.

Izumi raised her finger in a “wait a minute” sign. She tried to move her body instead of the suit around her, but she was having trouble. It took her a few minutes, but she was able to rip her head and upper torso out of the body. It was only then that all five people realized their mistake. 

The teen was about twelve to thirteen meters off the ground. 

Izumi, once realizing her precarious situation, tried to dig herself back into the flesh suit. All Might got into position to jump and catch his successor but paused when he saw something flying towards the spot Izumi was at.

A periwinkle-haired girl landed next to Izumi, causing said girl to jump in shock. That jump was the final push as Izumi’s arms dislodged from the nape and started to fall. She did not make it far as the periwinkle girl scooped Izumi up bridal style and flew away from the now steaming body.

Izumi had closed her eyes the moment she started to feel gravity take hold of her, but, now she could feel that she was not going down. Instead, she was being held in the air by a pair of arms holding her under her back and knees. Izumi opened her eyes and saw nothing but blue, but not  _ sky  _ blue.

“Hi, there! Are you alright? Ooh, I like your hair. Was that giant your quirk? Why was it so creepy? Why is it steaming? You’re quiet. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Nejire! She can’t answer anything if you don’t stop asking questions!” 

Izumi was now very confused. She was being held by some blue thing ( _ ‘From the voice, I think it’s some girl.’ _ ) in the middle of the air, was being asked a million questions by said girl, did she compliment her hair(?), and now some boy was yelling at them.

“Oh, right, sorry Mirio!” 

The all-encompassing blue left Izumi’s field of vision to expose that it was a curtain of blue hair. Blue hair that was attached to a very cute girl.  _ ‘Oh, I’m not straight, am I?’ _ The girl was looking at her with obvious concern. And that’s when Izumi remembered that she had been asked a question. Well, many questions, but one was more important right now. “I-I-I’m ok-k.”  _ ‘Wow. Good job Izumi.’ _

“Yay!” the blue girl cheered with a giant smile on her face.

_ ‘Oh my god. She’s adorable.’ _ Izumi was brought out of her gay panic as the two girls started to descend to the ground. The two were met on the ground by the four heroes and two boys that Izumi did not recognize. The periwinkle-haired girl put Izumi on her feet. There was a gust of wind and then All Might was right next to the pair.

“Young Midoriya. Are you alright?” The number one hero looked at her hand, the one that was just previously injured, and saw that it was completely healed. “Your regeneration seems to have kicked in.”

Izumi followed his gaze and saw the same, an uninjured set of fingers. “Yeah. Just before I transformed, I felt something in my fingers. What if the injuries themselves are the trigger. It would make sense why I also have regeneration then. But can I only regenerate when I transform? Maybe it needs more time? Why did nothing happen the first time I used On-”

“Izumi!” The greenette looked up as her mentor yelled her name. “We really need to work on that muttering,” he said with a more lighthearted smile.

Izumi turned red and looked down. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for Midoriya,” came the chipper voice of the principal. “Those are all questions and theories we’ll have to look into, but in the meantime, I think we are done for the day.”

“Ooh, are you doing quirk training? Why is All Might here then? Is Nezu really helping you? I had to wait until my internship until I got personal help. Is Aizawa also helping? You’re in good hands then, he’s the best. He may look like a hobo, but h-”

“Nejire!”

Izumi looked back and forth between Nejire and the boy that stopped her rambling, as well as the boy hiding behind him. All three of them were definitely older than her, and taller to her silent chagrin. She had already gotten a good look at Nejire so she made sure to catalog the other two.  _ ‘I’m not out there anymore, I don’t need to catalog everyone! That smoky guy really scared me I guess.’ _ Even with her yelling that in her consciousness, she still took in the other two.

The first was a buff blond guy. His hair was up in a large cowlick and his eyes had no sclera with blue iris’. Other than those, his face was very plain. Behind him was a boy with indigo hair and eyes. Izumi could also see that he had pointed ears, but she could not make out much else due to him hiding behind the blond.

“Izumi,” she looked from the three people to Nezu, “I would like to introduce you to Nejire Hadou, Tamaki Amajiki, and Mirio Togata, UA’s big three. Big three, this is Izumi Midoriya, soon to be first year and if my predictions are correct, the future top student of UA.”

Izumi’s eyes went wide at that  _ huge _ vote of confidence. “W-what? But, I can’t even control my quirk.”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Togata said, “none of us had good control on our quirks at the beginning of our first year.”

“Really?”

“Definitely.” And now Izumi’s attention was back on the periwinkle girl. “All of us were terrible in our heroics classes until our work studies. The heroes we worked with brought out our potential. Then we just kept practicing. That’s why we’re here. We just got done with a session in gym gamma when we saw the lightning bolt and decided to see what caused it.”

The greenette’s mind had gone into overdrive after her third sentence. The three best students had trouble just like her. Ok, maybe not exactly like her seeing as she has multiple quirks, both of which she got two days ago. But their words did make her feel better.

“Ooh, Mirio! Idea!” Izumi flinched a little from the sudden yell from Hadou. “Izumi, you want to hang out with us? You’re cute and we can give you tips on learning your quirk.”

_ ‘Did she just use my first name and call me cute? First, she compliments my hair, and now this?’ _ The fifteen-year-old saw that everyone was staring at her, waiting for an answer. Nezu did say that they were done for the day so, “Suuure?”

“Then I will see you tomorrow young Midoriya. Have a good day everyone.” All Might turned away from everyone and jumped, going past the horizon.

Nezu and Recovery Girl also said their farewells while Aizawa just grumbled something about a nap as he walked away. Izumi turned to the three older teenagers waiting for a signal on what to do. She had never hung out with anyone due to everyone turning on her when she was diagnosed quirkless.

The two boys walked off, Izumi realizing that Amajiki had yet to say anything. She was about to follow from behind when an arm looped through hers and dragged her to beside the two. Izumi looked to her left to see that Nejire was dragging her along.

_ ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nejire has appeared!  
> I love the Big Three. All of them have great character traits and moments in the story. Plus, they just look like they would be great people to hang out with.


	7. Chapter 7

The four walked to a cafe a few blocks from the school. The three soon to be third years spent the entire walk talking about their quirks and how they improved them. Well, Mirio and Nejire explained theirs and then bounced off each other talking about Tamaki. Izumi would have loved to have written it all down, but she did not have her notebook and Nejire still had their arms looped together.

The greenette’s blush would not go down. She would start to feel less flush, then Hadou would make a comment causing Izumi to look over, which would cause her face to heat up all over again. At this point, Izumi was sure that Nejire had noticed but just seemed to not care what she was doing to the younger girl. Her mind was reeling over what was happening. It was still in shock from being called cute. 

When they sat down inside the rather empty cafe, they all ordered some food and drinks. Izumi was not hungry after already having two filling meals that day, but was tired from the training so she ordered some jasmine tea. 

This was apparently the right thing to do as Nejire lit up exclaiming that jasmine was her favorite type of tea. The periwinkle-girl ordered the same and only then did Izumi fear for her life. Jasmine tea wasn’t as caffeinated as coffee, but it was still pretty high.

“So, Midoriya, what’s your quirk?” The question from Mirio made her pause. How was she supposed to answer that without her sounding crazy? As far as she could tell, she had about four(?) quirks. 

“Izumi? You ok?” Nejire asked.

“Oh, uhm, yeah,” she said slowly. “It’s just… my quirk is really weird.”

“Whose isn’t? Tamaki literally is what he eats, Mirio can go through everything, even the Earth, and I shoot my own stamina out of my hands and feet. Quirks are weird.”

The fifteen-year-old let out a brief chuckle. “True. Mine just has, a lot of pieces, I guess.  _ Sigh _ . As far as I can tell, there are at least three or four different parts, but I don’t know.”

“Well, Nejire said that we would help.” Izumi had honestly started to think that Amajiki was mute, so she was shocked to hear him at all, let alone with so much conviction.

“Uhm, ok. The first part is pretty standard, super strength. Except it’s so powerful that it breaks my bones.”

“Wait, what?!” 

Izumi once again flinched from Nejire’s sudden yell. The older girl definitely noticed this time as her face became even more concerned that it just was. “Well, the next part kind of helps with it. I can apparently regenerate, but I don’t know how to use it. I broke my arm a little bit before you guys showed up, but nothing happened. Recovery Girl ended up healing me.”

The blond spoke up this time with his ever-present smile. “Most regeneration quirks I’ve heard of just work. No activation besides being hurt. Hmm, real head-scratcher there. What’s next?”

“Um, Nezu said that it’s kind of a mixture of transformation and emitter types. I, grow another body, around me,” Izumi said slowly.

“Huh. So that’s what I caught you falling out of. It sounds like a mecha manga, but no robots.” Nejire helpfully inputted. 

“Yeah, and then I can turn parts of me crystalline.”

“So, what are the issues you’re having?” Mirio asked. “You said the strength hurts you and you can’t activate the regeneration. What about the other two?”

“Same as the regeneration. I don’t know how to activate them. I have a theory for the body, but nothing for the crystallization.” 

The three older teens came up with random ideas with Izumi for the next few hours. Most of them were ridiculous, courtesy of Mirio and Nejire. Izumi and Tamaki actually got a good rapport going and Izumi was happy that someone her age could talk quirks with her and not think she was creepy. She knew that not everyone was like her peers at Aldera, but sometimes the memories were hard to move past.

However, what Mirio said about learning to use his permeation only on parts of himself instead of his whole body stuck with her for some reason.

The store eventually closed though. The Big Three offered to walk Izumi home, but she denied it saying that she lived close by and knew where the local heroes patrolled. Amajiki seemed to eye her for a little too long after she said that, but let it be as Izumi walked away from the group back to UA. The information of her living setup would probably be learned at some point as Nejire and Mirio had talked about hanging out in the future, but she was not ready yet.

Izumi made it back to the dorm building to see it mostly dark. The common room had a few teachers left in it. Present Mic was continuing to play video games while Anakuro and Aizawa sat around him watching. Anakuro’s head turned to her as she entered.

“Hey, Midoriya. You have fun out there?”

“Um, yeah, actually.”

Hirooki got up from her seat and walked up to the teen. She put her hand on Izumi’s shoulder and Izumi could not deny the fact that she leaned into the touch. “I’m assuming this was the first time you’ve ever just ‘hung out’?” Izumi nodded sadly. “Well, then there are no better people to meet than the Big Three. I honestly think Togata and Hadou could become friends with anyone, they’re that nice.”

Izumi laughed a little while nodding her head. She then yawned and looked to the common room’s clock and saw that it was pretty late. “I’m gonna head to bed. Goodnight Hirooki.”

“Goodnight Midoriya.” Anakuro looked like she wanted to say more but she just turned and headed back to the couch.

“See you tomorrow problem child,” Aizawa said as he walked out the door putting his goggles on.

The teen went up to her room and prepared for bed. She quickly went over the theories she made about her quirks as she tried to fall asleep. There were a couple that Amajiki, Togata, and Hadou had suggested that sounded plausible.

She felt really good about the idea Mirio accidentally gave her.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day started better than the previous for Izumi. She got a lot more sleep, which was nice. And no random thoughts about her teacher being her mom either. That talk she wanted with All Might would need to happen today though. While she did not interact with Anakuro that much yesterday, the little she did was calming and one of the nicer parts of her day. Of course, there was also someone else on her mind. Specifically, an energetic blue girl that goes by Nejire Hadou.

While she wanted to talk to All Might about Thirteen, Izumi did  _ not _ want to talk to her mentor about Nejire. Perhaps she should take Anakuro’s advice and talk to Hound Dog.

Like the day before, Izumi got dressed for a workout and then went downstairs for breakfast. She was joined at the table by Hirooki, Nezu, and Suzenji. They all greeted her as she sat down with her meal and the notebook dedicated to her quirks.

“I see that your notebook is a lot fuller than yesterday. I take your time with the Big Three went well?” Nezu had not predicted the three students to appear at the time they did the day before, but after seeing the brief interaction between them and Izumi, he could happily say that it was a good thing. All of the first years would have eventually met them as they were his new spokespeople for the work studies, but their meeting yesterday appears to have helped Izumi potentially learn more about her quirks and have given the girl her first friends.

“Yes, sir. Amajiki was especially helpful. But I’m pretty sure Togata helped me the most with an accidental comment he made.”

“As long as you stop breaking your bones, I’ll be happy,” commented Recovery Girl. That comment, however, made the other occupant at the table perform a spit-take.

“Wait! What?!” The other three looked to see Anakuro with a deeply concerned and terrified look in her eyes as she looked between Shuzenji and Izumi. “Your quirk is breaking your bones?”

“Uhm, yeah,” Izumi said. “But I think I’ve found a way to stop it, Mom. I just need to learn how to control the power output which I have an idea for.”

Izumi looked back to the space hero, hoping that the look of concern was gone. She had succeeded in that at least, but now Hirooki’s face was pure shock. The teen went over what she said that would cause that reaction. When she fully remembered what she said, her own eyes went wide.

“I-I’m s-sorry,” she said quickly. “I’m j-just, um, gonna go warm up. Bye!” Izumi then raced out of the dorm as fast as she could. They had already agreed that training ground beta was hers to use until classes began so she ran the entire way there.

It was while she was doing this, that she had an unexpected breakthrough. 

Izumi had been running for nearly ten minutes and her legs were starting to burn. She decided to focus on that burning feeling to try and get her mind off of the fact that she just called her teacher ‘mom.’ As she focused on her legs, they started to burn less.

She stopped running at this point and focused solely on her legs. After a few seconds, the burning sensation was completely gone. Her brain was going wild with ideas. Exercising was technically the tearing and rebuilding of the body’s muscles. Izumi had been running hard for long enough that it would make sense that her muscles were already tearing, but usually, she would feel sore for the rest of the day.

Which meant that her muscles regrew within seconds, but only when she focused on her legs.

Was that how her regeneration worked? She had to focus on the part she wanted to heal. If this was how hers worked, then she just made a significant breakthrough at learning one of her quirks’ aspects. Izumi continued her run to the training ground as she planned on testing this with Recovery Girl.

As Izumi neared the faux city, she heard a whistling sound and then a crack as something landed in the area. She would have been cautious of this if she had not already memorized the sound of All Might making a landing. Entering the city, she saw the number one hero in his skinny form standing in a fading puff of steam.

“Hello, young Midoriya. How’re you this morning?” Toshinori’s tone was different from his normal. He almost sounded concerned.

Izumi let out a sigh. “Did Nezu call you?” He hesitated, but then slumped down and nodded. “... I’m ok. Freaking out a little, but ok. I actually wanted to talk to you today so this worked out.”

“Of course. I will always be here to lend an ear.”

“Did Nezu tell you what happened in the dorm?” She was somewhat surprised when he shook his head, but maybe Nezu wanted her to tell it from her point of view. She walked to a nearby building and sat down leaning against its wall. All Might joined her as she started speaking. “Two days ago, Hirooki and I went out shopping to get me new clothes. I had a few panic attacks while there and she helped me through all of them. She also helped me through one the night before after I watched the exam video. We spent the entire day together.

“Later that night, I left my room to head down to the kitchen. I heard Hirooki and Midnight in Midnight’s room. I was just gonna walk away and let it go, but then I heard Hirooki talking about feeling maternal towards someone. I was curious. She had not said anything about having a kid. Then Midnight said my name. She said something about me going to Hirooki for parental things. That’s when I realized that Hirooki was talking about me. She was feeling maternal to me.”

“Does her feeling this way make you uncomfortable?” 

“That’s the thing, I thought about it during the night, and I realized that I might see her as a mother figure already. I guess my subconscious liked the idea more than I thought because I just called her mom. I, kind of, freaked out after that and ran all the way here.”

“Oh.” Izumi looked over and saw that Toshinori had an unreadable expression. “So, what is the issue? If you both see each other this way then why did you run?”

Izumi thought about it for a few seconds before answering. “I guess, the main problem I’m having is that it feels really fast. I’ve only known her for three days. Plus, I’m not even sure if I’m over my mom’s death. How can I see Hirooki as my mom if I can’t stop thinking about my birth mom.”

“Hm, I may not have any advice for that first part, but I do for the second if you want?” Izumi gave the blond a nod. “During my time as the Symbol of Peace, I have gone to many orphanages to talk to the children there. Every once in a while I would be there as a child was being adopted and I would talk to them as well. Coincidently enough, this topic came up while talking to a recently adopted child. They had decided to keep their original name in honor of their original family, but they had accepted their new family as what it is, a step forward. I do not believe you have to move on to move forward.”

The ninth bearer looked to her hero with tears in her eyes. She leaned into his side and muttered, “Thank you.”

“Will you be ok later tonight or would you like me to come back to the dorm with you?”

“I’ll be alright. I think Hirooki and I should talk about this. I also need to apologize for running.”

“She’ll understand, but yes, I do agree that a conversation would be good.” Toshinori stood up and switched over to his buff form as he picked up his successor. Izumi let out a squeak as she was placed onto her feet. “Now, I heard young Hadou mention that they were going to work with you yesterday. Have you made any new theories for either quirk?”

Izumi lit up as she explained what she had found out during her run. Toshinori, now skinny, was surprised. He, like Mirio, had never heard of a regeneration quirk that did not work immediately. He also listened to her idea that the reason One For All was giving her issues was that she was only using it in one part of her body, not all over like strength enhancers generally worked. He had to give her credit for that one, he would never have thought of that.

Nezu and Recovery Girl arrived a little bit later. They explained that Aizawa would not be there today as he had a patrol last night. Izumi told them about her idea for One For All as well as her new understanding of her regeneration.

They decided to test the regeneration first as they had started with One For All yesterday. Shujenzi pulled out a scalpel that she brought from her office. Izumi closed her eyes as the nurse ran the blade on a small part of her hand. She could feel the slight pain from the cut and focused on it. 

Within seconds, the cut was gone.

The heroes were a little surprised to see a tiny puff of steam coming from the cut as it healed, but as long as the quirk worked, they were fine. They ran through the test multiple times, Shuzenji always using a different spot and ready to use her quirk if necessary. Each time the tiny cut healed within seconds and with a puff of steam. Izumi was especially happy that her regeneration time actually felt to be decreasing as they went along.

Now that that was done, the tests for One For All could begin anew. Izumi went over her new idea in her mind one more time as she prepared to bring forth the power. She knew what she wanted to happen, but actually doing it was a different question. 

The three heroes saw that Izumi’s entire body became enshrouded in green light and red veins. As the veins reached their apex of brightness, they disappeared. In their place came bolts of emerald lightning that came from the teen’s skin and reached out two feet.

“I-I can feel the power going down!” Izumi said with a happy laugh.

“About what percentage do you think you can stably use?” Nezu wore a happy but concerned face. Izumi being able to regulate the power was a huge step forward, but if anything were to go wrong while she’s using One For All all over her entire body, the consequences could be fatal.

The powered-up teen thought about it as her quirk finally leveled off at a comfortable point. “Maybe… five percent?”

“Alright then. Go ahead and turn it off.”

Izumi followed Nezu’s order and turned off One For All. She could feel her muscles relax as the power faded into the background. Recovery Girl approached her and went over a quick exam. Once Recovery Girl was sure that she was alright, they ran the test again of her turning it on and off at her preferred power level.

Nezu decided on two more tests before they called it a day. The first was for Izumi to just hold onto the five percent for as long as possible. This went extraordinarily well with Nezu cutting her off after ten minutes. The second was for Izumi to take a lap around a few blocks in the city. Izumi had some trouble maintaining her power during her run, but the test ended up succeeding with a note that she should do that test as a warm-up for this next month.

They all decided that they would continue working on One For All for the rest of the week and then move onto the summoning of her flesh suit.  _ ‘I  _ really _ need to come up with a name for that because I cannot keep calling it a flesh suit,’ _ Izumi thought to herself.  _ ‘Wait a minute! I need to name my quirk still.’ _

Her thoughts were cut off as Toshinori opened the dorm’s door for her, Shuzenji, and Nezu. She immediately made eye contact with Thirteen. The heroine looked both immensely happy and sad to see her. Toshinori gave her an encouraging pat on her shoulder as she walked to the rescue hero.

“... Hi, Hirooki. Um-”

“Anakuro. You can call me Anakuro.” Izumi saw that she was smiling as she stood up to look down at the short girl.

“Um, ok. You can call me Izumi then. Um, can we talk, please?”

Anakuro nodded and lead Izumi up to her room. The girl was briefly shell-shocked when she entered Anakuro’s room. All of the wall space that wasn’t taken by a door or the bed was covered in bookshelves, which were all full. Outside of a library, Izumi had never seen so many books. Only one of the bookshelves was not full of books, but instead had the models of every Mercury, Apollo, shuttle, and even the Artemis rockets. Anakuro sat down on her bed and pat the space next to her inviting Izumi to sit down.

Izumi walked to the bed with one final thought.  _ ‘Alright, here we go.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidental discoveries are the best discoveries. Examples: Coca-Cola, Penicillin, and Post-it notes.


End file.
